Always Remember
by Silena the Hedgehog
Summary: A quick tribute to Julie-Su, and other characters that will never again be in the Archie Comics.


I used to be someone. I wasn't the nicest, or the smartest. Often times, I was prone to anger and rage. I was a force to be reckoned with when I got into a fight. I was also secretly caring. My friends could always count on me to be there; I was never on the side-lines, cheering the game on. I was in the thick of it, tearing through anything and everything. Until now.

My name is Julie-Su. Maybe you remember me. Maybe something about me rings a bell. If so, you would be one of the only ones. No one out there speak my name anymore. No one knows I exist. And, if I'm honest with myself, I probably don't. I'm living on the fringes of life and death, but not subject to either one. You don't know true pain until everything you know and live for is gone.

I have often tried to walk among those who still live, those who don't suffer my fate, the fate many others share. Oh, you thought I was the only one? You're wrong. There are others, many others. Funny enough, you probably don't remember them either. They're here, though. They alway will be. Their pain echoes through their old homelands. Their tears, their laughter, their anger, their joy; it's all gone.

I have stood in front of my friends, my love, my enemies. I have called their name and shouted it to the heavens. I have screamed at them, cursed them, cried in front of them; to no avail. I'm a part of the Chaotix, or was, once. I'm sure you know who they are. Or maybe you don't. This world is different, it's not the same. Things have changed so much, it's hard to for me to keep track of it all. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Saffron; they're a part of me.

I'm sorry if my thoughts seem disjointed. it's hard to not explode with the emotions that have harbored inside of me; the emotions that are slowly tearing me apart. I will never grow up to have children. I will never smile again. I will never cry, I will never hold a hand, or fight another fight. I will never speak again. I will never be mentioned in stories, nor will my name be put on a stone. I am forgotten, I am gone.

Knuckles doesn't remember me. I have stood directly in front of him, but he did not see me. I have tried to grab his hand, but mine goes right through his. I have spoken to him, every night. I tell him of our adventure, our pain, our love. He hears nothing. He is living a different life, no knowledge of what he used to have. He will never know what he has lost. He will never know that I am still there.

And yet, I find myself staying with him. I watch as he goes through life one moment at a time and I savor every moment of it. Every time he is sad, I cry with him. I laugh when he cracks a joke and I become enraged when someone knocks him down. No matter where he is, or what he is doing, I will be there for him. It' not like it matters much, right? I don't exist. He'll never ever know that he always had support. When he feels utterly alone in the world, he will never turn to me for advice.

If you're reading this, maybe you'll start to look for me. You'll constantly look over your shoulder, as if you expect a strange ghostly presence to be there. There won't be one. There won't ever be one. As hard as I try, I'm stuck where I am, stuck in a spiral that will never stop spinning, never stop turning and twisting. I'm not alone. I see others in the same position, their will crushed, their soul destroyed. A turquoise hedgehog with a bow, a chipmunk who once held position of king. A betrayer whose cause faded with him, and a friend who will never fly again.

Dear reader, you'll probably read this and think nothing of it. After all, it's not like anything about me will affect your day to day life. I'm not even sure why I wrote this, actually. I guess I just felt that I needed to tell someone, anyone that I was real. I want someone to read this and care, I need someone to care. Anyone.

I will always be there. I will always be in the background, an observer of what was once mine. I wish it could be different, but what can anyone do? My tears blend with the rain and my screams are only thunder to your ears. I can only watch as the good and the bad happen. I can only see my only desire hanging in front of my face, and I'm unable to touch it.

I used to be someone. I was once just like you. I was once happy, I was once content. I will never be found, for I am forever lost.

My name is Julie-Su.

**Never forget. This is just a One-Shot, but it's my tribute to a group of characters that hold a special place in my heart. The whole Ken Penders thing caused a reboot that effectively removed many of the comic characters I knew and loved. Julie-Su is one of those. She and Knuckles was my OTP, the pairing I loved to see present in the comics. They fought with one another, they laughed with one another, they ought together. I loved everything about Julie-Su, and I was so crushed to see her gone. **

**Here is a list of characters that will never again be in the comics, but will always be with us.**

**Julie-Su**

**The entire species of Echidnas**

**Enerjak and Dimitri**

**Remington.**

**Echidnaopolis and Albion.**

**Elias, Alicia.**

**Geoffrey, Drago, Hershey, most of the Wolf Pack **

**Gen. Von Stryker.**

**Harry the Cabbie.**

**Ivan Robotnik.**

**Lara-Su, Kneecaps, Cobor, Salma, Rutan.**

**Rob'O and Mari-An.**

**Friar Buck and Lil' John.**

**Valdez, Liza, and other Rainbow Valley chameleons.**

**Archimedes the Fire Ant**

**Aurora.**

**Hamlin, Penelope, Arlo, and Dylan**

**General D'Coolette.**

**Saffron the Bee, Mello the Bee.**

**Feist, Kodos.**

**Dr. Quack.**

**Jules and Bernie Hedgehog**

**Downtown Ebony Hare and friends- the foxy lady, the bodyguard, etc**

**Queen Hathor and the Mysterious Cat Clan**

**Nicolette Weasel**


End file.
